Customers enjoy pastries, such as donuts, cupcakes and cookies. People often purchase pastries for celebratory events such as birthdays, graduations, holidays, and weddings. At times, people may want to enhance the pastries for particular celebratory events. However, most pastry facilities offer very limited enhancements, such as the ability to write “Happy Birthday” on a cupcake. There is little to no ability to enhance a donut or a cookie. It would be helpful to offer systems and methods to offer greater enhancement of pastries. Further, it would be helpful to offer systems and methods that can support making sure enhanced pastry orders can be completed.